Stuck in a fandom
by RiverTheGemini
Summary: Two friends get sucked into the world of Percy Jackson. Broken brains and crazy highjicks follow.


div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongHey peoples! this is a seriess im writing with my friend where we get stuck in differnt series like percy jackson, mlp, and harry potter to name a few. Please dont judge to bad, cause this is my first story./strong/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Hi. I'm Nichole. This is the story of how I met Percy Jackson and was mistaken for a demigod. Or was I one?/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"To get a few thing straight, I'm a 13 year old with dirty blonde hair and slightly pale skin from playing to much minecraft all day(I haven't played in two years. Long story) who's not really smart but I have a good memory for stuff from my fandoms. I have blue eyes that seem to change from blue to grey and back again and faint freckles along my nose. My hair is usually in a ponytail, and very tangled not having been brushed in several days. I wear glasses that have a arm missing a lot and usually am wearing a sweater that almost always has a apple from lunch in a bag in my pocket. I'm what you would call the 'weird kid' at school. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Anyway, it all started as a normal day. I was reading a bit before I had to leave for school. A favorite, Percy Jackson and the battle of the ladybrinth, I looked at the clock and saw I had 15 minutes. I grabbed some stuff and put it in my backpack (a few books, mostly manga, extra clothes for after swimming, and a beanie baby tiger named India), I grabbed my phone and put in my earbuds, turning up my favorite song, if I die young, up to full blast. I was bored, having read all my books and nothing in the school library interesting me. I was wishing a new book would come out, (or the new season of Mlp) so I would stop being bored. The hero's of Olympus series had already been finished and I had read both mangus chase books, the trials of apollo book, and the Kane chronicles./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" I walked out the door, saying bye to my mom and walked to the bus stop. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning blasted down in front of me. Now I was freaking out because it was the middle of winter, and in Alaska it would last a while. Then another bolt hit the ground, then two more. They made the shape if a triangle, which made me fangirl a tiny (by tiny I mean huge) bit because it mabe me think of Bill cipher, my favorite character from gravity falls. Then a bolt hit right in the middle of the triangle./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sadly that's where I was standing./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" I felt like I was on fire, then blacked out. I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up to see grass and trees, a whole bunch of pine trees. I sat up and looked around, thinking either I was dreaming, (which I don't do much anymore) or had teleported. I went with option 2. I stood up and looked around, wondering where I was. I heard a noise and jumped into a bush, a little freaked out. I heard voices so I stayed quite but was confused on what I heard. "What do you think happened to all the monsters after the war in Greece?" The first voice was male and his friend was a girl. "Don't know. Do you think the- right I forgot. The oracles not working." At first I thought they were just fans of the series./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"I was dead wrong./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"I tryed to peak through the bush but failed, getting scratch's instead. I think they heard me, because they both turned their heads towards my bush. I started getting super scared. The guy walked over to my bush and moved some of the branch's out of the way. He saw I was hiding there and stepped back. I guess we both were a little startled. Not thinking, I jumped out of the bush and started running. Wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Whoa there. Who are you?" I yanked my arm away. "Right back at you." Did I say I could be a bit sarcastic at times? No? Ok. The girl walked over to us and I got even more confused. She was wearing Greek style armor and had a Yankees cap in her hand. I was guessing they were cosplayers. "Nice armor. Where'd you get it?" The looked at each other quizzically. "You can see it?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Yes I can see it. How did you make it look so real. And why are you cosplaying in the middle of the woods?" They looked at each other again. "Come with us." I shrugged and followed them. Hey I had nothing better to do./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Pretty soon we got to where we were going. I stood there open mouthed. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was Camp Half Blood. I didnat know how I was able to get thru the border. I'm pretty sure I'm mortal. Anyway, I was having a fangasm at the awesomeness of it. I was hoping I would be able to meet Leo and Nico and Hazel- I stopped that train of thought. I looked closer at the two teens standing there beside me. My mouth dropped open, again, because I had figured out who these two are. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Your Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" I blurted out, then covered my mouth. They looked at me. "How do you know who we are?" I took a step back because Percy had taken out Riptide. "Whoa whoa whoa. No need to take out riptide." They looked at me, surprised I knew what the swords name was. "I need to shut my mouth." I tried to walk away but they blocked my exit. "I'm in big trouble arnet I?" They nodded. "Crap."/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Pretty soon we were in the big house. It looked like the books had described it. I noticed a girl with crazy red hair standing on the porch. I was guessing it was Rachel. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought. They opened the door and Percy walked in, Annabeth lead me in. I looked around. Exactly as it said in the books. 'Ok this is really creepy now' I thought. They gestured for me to sit down. As they walked away, to get Chiron I guessed, I knew I needed to decide on a plan. 'Ok just tell them you've heard a lot about them from some other demigods. Great but what about me getting past the border? I'm a mortal for Artemis's sake' I froze. 'Where did that come from. I've never said or thought that before.' I shrugged it off because thats when they came back, Chiron in his wheel chair. "So. Your the one Percy and Annabeth found?" I nodded. What else would I do? Ran around fangirling? I still was confused. I moved around a little bit. I looked at Percy and Annabeth. The looked just like the books made them sound like. Only strangely Percy kinda looked a little like Harry to me. No idea why./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Annabeth chose that moment to speak up. "Ok first off. How do you know our names? Second, how did you know what Percy's sword is called?" I told them the story I came up with. "I met a few demigods who heard of you and they told me." I decided to wait for a later time to tell then about the books. I guess they believed my story, because next this I know I'm being led to the Hermes cabin to stay in. As we walked to the cabin, I couldn't help but be stunned at what I saw. The books didn't do actual justice to the camp. It was amazing. Suddenly the door of a pink cabin slamed open and a Native American girl with a feather in her hair ran out, screaming about how she wouldst wear anything frilly. 'Looks like pipers here" I thought. "What cabin is that?" I asked Perch, knowing full well it was the Aphrodite cabin. "Thats the cabin for children of Aphrodite goddess of love." He said. "As long as they don't try and give me a make over I'll be good." That made them laugh, I guessed it was a good joke. Once we got to the Hermes cabin, they showed me a open bed and I flopped down. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As they left, the Hermes kids all started looking at me. One even reached for my bag. I grabbed it and glared at them. "Try and steal my stuff and I'll kill you." I glared at the one who reached for my bag and walked out the door, leaving them gaping at me./div 


End file.
